A Hogwarts Adventure: Year 1 same year as HP 4
by Setzer
Summary: Nate Mooncrist faces his 1st year at Hogwarts, will he survive in this whole new world?


A Hogwarts Adventure: Year 1 (the same year as Harry Potter Book 4)  
  
Chapter 1 - August  
  
He woke up early this morning. He knew that he would go to Diagon Alley to get his supplies for his 1st year. He has been waiting for this moment since the day he was born. His mother, named Augusta (believe it or not) was 100% witch and also attended Hogwarts, so she would bring him shopping this fine afternoon. His father, named Edward (he went by Eddy though), a muggle, would stay home. His father, a muggle, didn't really feel comfortable hanging around with some of those different creatures.   
  
"Nathan! Wake up! We need to get going!" Augusta's voice could've shaken down the little cottage.  
  
In a matter of seconds Nate came running down the steps already to go.  
  
"I've never seen you this excited in years!" he heard his father say once he got to the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Well it isn't every year you go to Hogwarts!" Nate responded gleefully.  
  
"You better eat your breakfast, and then off to Diagon Alley!" Nate thought his mother was just as anxious to get to Diagon Alley as he was, maybe even more!  
  
Nate piled down his breakfast and then got up. He has a huge grin on his face. He was finally going to Diagon Alley, and in a week he would finally be at Hogwarts!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
They arrived in Diagon Alley within a matter of minutes. They were quite lucky to get there so early, because it looked as if only a small portion of the Hogwarts crowd was there.  
  
"Let's get our shopping done before everyone else gets here. After we're done we can have lunch somewhere. Sounds like a plan?" Nate's mother's face was beaming down at him in a big smile.   
  
Nate just nodded and returned the smile, too happy to say anything.  
  
They soon were walking down the some-what crowded alley, Nate had never seen anything like Diagon Alley before! Sure he's heard of it, but he had never actually seen it before. He kept walking and all of a sudden a sharp tug pulled him into Olivander's Wand Shop. He looked up and his mom was sitting there frowning.  
  
"You better pay attention, I DO NOT want you to get lost!"  
  
There was a long silence, but then broken by an old man over on the other side of a counter.  
  
"Would you like to buy a wand?"  
  
"Of course!" Augusta's mean face all of a sudden turned joyful again, "My son here, Nathan J. Mooncrist, will be needing a wand for his first year at Hogwarts!"  
  
All of a sudden Olivander's face lit up, and he said, "Augusta Mooncrist? Is that really you? I thought you...didn't you...."  
  
"Marry Edward Jodd, the muggle? Yes, I did. But we decided to take my last name, because it would suit us and if we had children, as you can see we did have one, better. We knew I was 100% witch, and our children would most likely become introduced to the magic world as well. And don't you think the last name Mooncrist fits a wizard or witch better than Jodd?"  
  
Olivander just nodded like he didn't give his full attention, then all of a sudden his face lit up again and looked at Nate.  
  
"So this is your first year? Wait one minute, I'll go grab a few wands for you to try out."  
  
They were in there for at least and hour waving wands around. Nate was starting to wish he was back at their cottage, still in bed.  
  
"Ahh... This must be the right one! I feel it!"  
  
He handed Nate a wand, and he made a quick movement with it. All of a sudden a bright gold spark shot out of the wand and into the ceiling, and outside, leaving a small hole. Nate smiled with happiness, and started studying his wand as his mother paid for it. They left the wand shop and headed over towards the book store.   
  
"That's amazing! You got Unicorn hair in yours, it's made from Yew, and it's 9 inches! Amazing!" Mrs. Mooncrist said with a bright look on her face.  
  
"What's so amazing?" Nate asked, still in awe about what happened at Olivanders.  
  
"When I got my wand, it was Unicorn hair, yew, 10 inches! It's amazing that our wands are so similar!" Mrs. Mooncrist replied.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. The bought the proper books, bought some robes, and a navy dress robe. They also bought some quills and parchment and other supplies as needed. The finished shopping and sat down in a place called "Gromitt's - Diagon Alley." Mrs. Mooncrist explained that "Gromitt's" was a popular place to eat, and had restruants located all over the wizarding world. Nate decided to order some unique foods he had never heard of before. He ended up liking most of what he got.  
  
"Take this," Mrs. Mooncrist told her son and she threw some wizarding money into his hand, "see over there at that "pet" store? Go buy something you like!"  
  
Nate gulped down the last of his food, thanked his mother, and rushed over to the "pet" store. He was there for what seemed like minutes when his mother came in.  
  
"Aren't you down yet?" Mrs. Mooncrist asked. She seemed a bit tired from all of the shopping.  
  
"Give me some more time, please?" Nate asked his mother, he was excited.  
  
"I have gaven you almost 45 minutes! It took me about 45 seconds when I was your age."  
  
"Yeah, but you lived in the wizarding world. I don't. You probably have been to this alley a million times when you were my age, this is only my first! And--"  
  
Mrs. Mooncrist nodded her head and sat down on a chair, and waited patiently.  
  
"I think it might be wise to get an owl. They can send letters." Mrs. Mooncrist told Nate as he rushed pass her looking at all of the other animals.  
  
"Alright then!"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"I like him, don't you, Dad?" Nate asked his father as he was petting the Great Horned Owl that he finally decided on. He named him Juno.  
  
"Umm...yeah, sure...of course... I better go get some coffee." his father asked.  
  
Nate looked over and saw that the whole coffee table in their living room was full with mugs. His father seemed to drink coffee and tea whenever he felt nervous or uncomfortable.  
  
----------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 2 - SEPTEMBER   
  
Preview  
  
The Mooncrist family heads off to the station as Nate gets ready to head towards Hogwarts. Nate feels excited as they get closer to Platform 9 3/4. 


End file.
